


Vegas Lights

by Bittyb0t



Series: Wild Card [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: First Kiss, Gender-Neutral Courier (Fallout), Love Confession, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, you already know whats goin on babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittyb0t/pseuds/Bittyb0t
Summary: Yes Man shows Courier Six the lighting up of the Lucky 38 and reveals some hidden feelings.
Relationships: Courier/Yes Man (Fallout)
Series: Wild Card [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652095
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	Vegas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> wow, this fic has been over a year in the making! i finally decided to gun through and finish it for sake of New Year's.  
> idea and some dialogue taken from the deleted scene.  
> hope you enjoy <3

The override module was quickly removed from the terminal. The El Dorado substation was now online, producing enough power for the entirety of New Vegas. Several bodies of NCR soldiers lay about the room, having turned their guns upon the infiltrator. They were quickly dealt with.

Courier Six turned and left, their business here being finished. They looked up at the night sky and around the right side of the building out of cautious habit, making sure they wouldn’t be ambushed. 

“Hi there!” A sudden loud, cheery voice greeted them, one they would recognize anywhere. Yes Man stood to the left side of the building, just out of immediate sight.

“Yes Man!” Six gasped as they turned to the securitron in surprise, lowering their gun. They didn’t know he would leave the casino to meet them here at the station. 

“Come with me!” He briefly gestured for Six to follow, turning on his wheel and beginning to go up a trail on the tall desert ridge in front of the station. “Just to the top of the ridge here.”

Six started after him, following behind closely. They had to jog lightly to keep up. Despite the rocky terrain of the Mojave, Yes Man was quite mobile- of course he would be, a clumsy security robot certainly wouldn’t make a very good protector- and didn’t seem to have much trouble navigating the path. 

Eventually, they both stood atop the precipice. New Vegas was a little far off ahead, but it could be seen clearly as it glowed with bright lights against the dark sky. The desert landscape and decrepit buildings below weren’t hard to see, the moon generously shining its beams over them.

“See that?” Yes man pointed a single claw outwards to the gleaming city. “Vegas, right? Same as always – but not tonight!”

“What makes it so different?” Courier Six asked as they glanced at him with an inquisitive expression.

“Oh, you’ll see!” Yes Man sounded quite excited, so it must be something good. “Five…Four...Three...Two...One!” Right on time with the countdown, the Lucky 38 flickered to life. It was all lit up, shining proudly over New Vegas like a lighthouse would a pier. The Lucky 38 outshined the city, showing off just how grand it was at last.

Six gasped at the sight, their ‘new’ casino was surely back in business now!

“Pretty nice, huh? But that’s not all!” Yes Man sounded _ really  _ excited, causing Six to look over at him in anticipation. 

“Now that the Lucky 38’s reactor is fired up, Vegas doesn’t need the dam to have power! Vegas is energy independent!” He raised his claws in mock-cheer. “Whoo-hoo!”

Six laughed and joined him in raising their hands to the sky. “That’s great, couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Aw, don’t let me take all the credit! You worked hard too.” He couldn’t take a compliment without giving one in return. 

“Yeah, well, we can talk business later, Yes Man.” Six smiled softly, settling into a gentle mood. “Tonight, we should just celebrate. Enjoy our little victory.”

“Hm,” Yes Man leaned towards them curiously. “Any ideas on how we’re going to do that?” He didn’t quite know what he was hoping for, but he knew that he wanted to stay here, alone, with them. No factions or quirky companions to distract them from enjoying this- a rare moment of peace.

“Wanna dance?” 

  
“I-” He was definitely not expecting that.”I don’t know how.” He finally said, a little lost. “I wasn’t exactly built for that...but I’ll give it a try!”

“I’ll show you,” Six took one of his claws, fingertips stroking over the metal for a moment. “Ah- just a second! We need music.” 

Six turned to the pipboy on their armored forearm, briefly tapping and then quickly flipping through several radio stations before settling on one they liked.

“ _...Everybody loves somebody sometime _

_ everybody falls in love somehow… _ ”

As the singer crooned out those heartfelt lyrics, Six turned to Yes Man again with that same smile, just a tad wider. They took both of his claws this time, one in each hand.

Yes Man was a little jerky with his movements at first, but soon fell in with the rhythm they set. He was quiet for a time, slightly distracted by their dance. He definitely didn’t want to roll over Six’s feet! That would be a mood killer for sure.

“I think I really like this!” He admitted, surprised by that very fact. He would have never thought that he’d get the chance to do something like this- no less with his dear Courier. To think he could still be in Benny’s creepy side room and not out here, if it weren’t for Six. They really were something special, he thought. 

Six hummed along to each line, their eyes closed as they let themselves melt into the dance. 

Yes Man personally never thought of himself as being into music, but right here with Six, listening to their voice...he never thought of it as so artful, so beautiful as he did now. He found himself stricken with emotion as he took in Six, their singing, the entire scene before them. A deep, powerful emotion that made his inner mechanisms increase their operating speed and, suddenly, he felt almost forced to say something.

It puzzled him; he didn’t know what to say to them but he knew he needed to get something out, something to convey how he felt about this- about everything. He let his gentle rocking slow to a stop and tried to still his newly fluttering nerves.

“Six, I… I want to tell you-” He stopped abruptly, clenched his claws together, and bounced on his wheel, evidently nervous.

Six looked up at him, curious but patient. It was unlike him to stutter or hesitate at all… They wondered what was on his mind.  _ Must be something important.  _

“These past few weeks with you have been quite the experience for me. I am so happy to be working alongside you for the betterment of the Mojave, but...” He turned as if to avoid their gaze, fidgeting and intertwining his claws together. “I’ve been feeling a certain way lately and, actually, I’ve felt it for a while!” 

He simulated a breath, seemingly steadying himself for what he was going to say next.  _ Oh boy, here I go.  _ “I really, really like you, Six, and I didn’t even know I was capable of feeling that way until now!” He practically blurted out, pre-programmed voice surprisingly full of emotion. 

“Oh, Yes Man,” Six’s neutral face broke into a wide, ecstatic smile and they hugged both of his claws into their chest.  _ He loved them! _ “I love you too.”

Yes Man felt their affirming words loosen his chassis and he seemed to almost sag forward with relief before quickly perking back up. 

He loved Six. 

He loved Six!

“So that’s what love feels like!” Yes Man bounced on his wheel in his momentous excitement.

Six chuckled softly at his mirth. Gods, he was so cute sometimes. They just couldn’t resist anymore.

Leaning forward, they pressed a kiss to his screen right against where his digitally projected smile was. Static tickled their lips, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Eyes closed, they settled against him and let the kiss linger. 

It was almost instantaneous, the way his plating quickly heated up further under their hands. Six wanted to laugh, but kept stoic for just a few moments more before pulling away to see his reaction. 

Yes Man looked like they shocked him with a cattle prod. He was absolutely lovestruck.

“Wow…” He leaned back, sagging slightly in his chassis. Astonished by these newfound loving feelings coming to the surface, he could do nothing but look at Six grinning at him and... _ feel _ . His circuitry was alive with a pleasant, buzzing warmth that he, strangely, only felt around Six. 

Now he knew why. They were practically singing with happiness and  _ love _ !

He reached for Six’s hand, having let go out of surprise earlier. He just wanted to touch them, to be close again. 

Six happily allowed him to take it, closing their fingers as best as they could around his metal digits. They leaned against his side, feeling how the warm metal against their skin contrasted with the cool desert air. 

Together, they basked in a comfortable silence, save for the soft tunes of the radio, and gazed out at the horizon. At that very moment, the world was just the two of them and the distant view of the city brightly standing out against the night stars.

The future ahead of them may be uncertain, but Six felt as if they could do anything with Yes Man by their side. This idea comforted them and they allowed themselves to bask under the starlight with Yes Man.

The battle of Hoover Dam may be inevitable, but tonight is theirs to spend...

_ Together. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes man is a good boy and he loves u very much, u must remember this  
> the song is everybody loves somebody by dean martin!  
> comments, kudos, and criticisms are appreciated!


End file.
